Battle Cry
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: Song-fic one-shot.  "We group together, you, me. Because I trust you and from what I know, you'll always trust me."


**This is taken place sometime during the sixth book, but not all the details. It's how Alyss feels. But it might have some parts that are in the next books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Hey, Hey, Hey<strong>  
><strong>Hey, Hey, Hey<strong>  
><strong>Hey, Hey, Hey<strong>

**We've been deep in the trenches  
><strong>**Ain't that friendship  
><strong>**It's not always roses (But)  
><strong>**Everybody knows this  
><strong>**We stuck in this battle field  
><strong>**I know just how you feel  
><strong>**Standin up for us (Yeah)  
><strong>**Ima be a soldier**

We've been friends for years. We've been ward-mates for years. And if he died, I'm positive I would too. He fights. I watch, but if the time comes, I'm going to be a soldier, and fight alongside him.

**You give me hope (hope)**  
><strong>You give me strength (strength)<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you better than I could ever give myself<strong>  
><strong>Always know that (that)<strong>  
><strong>I got your back (your back)<strong>  
><strong>Don't matter wherever<br>****As long as were together (we've been through too much)**

He always makes me feel better, just by being around. His happiness can light up all of Redmont just by standing there. He's the reason I'm alive. He gives me strength to do the things I could never do. I will stick with him, I always have his back.

**We've been through too much**  
><strong>Time for us to group up<strong>  
><strong>Come on and lets stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>  
><strong>Promise you that im certified<strong>  
><strong>All we gotta do is stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>

We _have _been through too much. I've known him too long, known him too long to give him up to Princess. I see the way she looks at him, but he's mine. I'll make sure of it.

**Hey Hey-eye**  
><strong>Hey Hey-eye<strong>  
><strong>Hey Hey-eye<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>

**It's so hard when the night falls**  
><strong>And i don't get your phone calls<strong>  
><strong>Your everything to me<strong>  
><strong>You heal me when these bullets go through me<strong>  
><strong>And if i had to retreat<strong>  
><strong>I know you'll fall back with me<strong>

I'd trust him with my life if I had too, which I already did. And I did it because I knew he would be there.

**And if you got problems**  
><strong>You already know whose going to solve 'em<strong>

He will catch me when I fall. I'll solve his problems, anytime, anywhere, all for him.

**You give me hope (hope)**  
><strong>You give me strength (strength)<strong>  
><strong>I'd give you better than i could ever give myself<strong>  
><strong>Always know that (that)<strong>  
><strong>I got your back (your back)<strong>  
><strong>Don't matter wherever<strong>

I will never betray him, at least, not intentionally, not consciously. That night he told me he loved me, my heart broke through the hypnotism like it was made of thin ice in the summer. He's the reason I live today.

**We've been through too much**  
><strong>Time for us to group up<strong>  
><strong>Come on and lets stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>(standing Up For Us)<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>  
><strong>Promise you that im certified<strong>  
><strong>All we gotta do is stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>

Let's show them what we're made of, of all the wars he's been in, it's amazing that he's alive now, with me.

**(Hey)**

**Now it's time to get focused**  
><strong>I ain't saying nothing man<strong>  
><strong>You already know this<strong>  
><strong>So when called flow, then flow this<strong>  
><strong>And if you need to swim<strong>  
><strong>I'ma bring a boatless floatless<strong>  
><strong>Now i don't need to sound so monotone-es<strong>  
><strong>If you need something from me<strong>  
><strong>Call me i got this<strong>  
><strong>And i don't give you what you need from me<strong>  
><strong>And Ima be right there when I need to be<strong>

Right behind him, watching his back, that's where I'll be. I will be there to give him the hope he's given me, to give him the strength he's given me.

**We've been through too much**  
><strong>Time for us to group up (C'mon)<strong>  
><strong>Come on and lets stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>(As long as were together we've been through too much)<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>  
><strong>Promise you that im certified<strong>  
><strong>All we gotta do is stand up now for us (Standing up for us-us)<strong>  
><strong>We've been through too much<strong>  
><strong>Time for us to group up<strong>  
><strong>Come on and lets stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>(Standin up for us)<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>  
><strong>Promise you that im certified<strong>  
><strong>All we gotta do is stand up now for us<strong>  
><strong>This is our battle cry<strong>

We group together, you, me. Because I trust you and from what I know, you'll always trust me.

**Hey Hey, Hey (This is our battle cry)**  
><strong>hey Hey Hey<strong>  
><strong>hey Hey Hey (This is our battle cry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It's my first RA fanfic. Review please! I don't even care if it's a "Great one-shot!" or "Boo. I hate it." I need opinions.<strong>


End file.
